


Zero to Sixty

by Anonymous



Series: Is this thing (an)on? [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Written for prompt:Reluctant sugar baby Peter?Originally prompted & postedhere.





	Zero to Sixty

Peter hasn’t said anything for a solid minute.

Tony nudges his shoulder. “You like?”

It’s the newest Audi sportback in silver, all the bells and whistles. Self-driving, because Tony’s seen the kid drive and frankly still has some concerns.

“It’s uh, I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but I don’t think freshmen at MIT are allowed to have cars on campus.”

“Correction, freshmen aren’t granted _parking_ privileges on campus. Which is why this is technically registered in my name there, as an honorary professor. Besides, I’ve got a garage spot leased for you half a block away from your dorm. It’ll be great. Want to take her out for a spin?”

Peter shifts on his feet, lips pressed together. Tony knows that face. That face means Peter is jonesing to try it out, but thinks he shouldn’t for some reason.

“Pete, it’s a car, not a private jet.” Given the kid’s reaction, Tony is extremely glad he hadn’t gone with the jet after all, longer commute time between New York and Boston notwithstanding. “I guarantee you plenty of your classmates will have cars too.”

“Yeah, but not like _this_.”

“No?” Tony bites down on a grin, feigning ignorance.

Peter doesn’t buy it. He rolls his eyes, nudging Tony’s arm. “You… said it’s self driving, right?”

“I did.”

“So we could like, take it for a drive, both of us in the backseat.”

Well there’s an appealing proposition. It’s not that Tony’s not interested, but he can’t entirely help himself from needling Peter just a little.

“You know, you still haven’t told me if you like it.”

“I was planning on showing you, if you could stop being a jerk about it.”

Pretty soon Tony is back to wishing he’d gone for the jet, subtlety be damned. It’d have more space than the sportback’s back seat, for one. But Tony holds up a finger for silence when the Audi’s engine starts, watches Peter’s eyes widen as he listens to the silky smooth purr.

Peter breaks out in a huge grin, leaning forward, his eyes dancing over the controls and the dash.

“This is seriously so awesome. Oh my god.”

Tony reaches forward to settle a hand on the back of Peter’s neck, fingers scratching lightly at the soft curls there. Apparently that’s all it takes before Peter is shifting around in his seat to straddle Tony, grinding their bodies together.

Peter leans down for a sloppy kiss, then pulls back and glances around with another small grin.

“Tinted windows, nice,” he says.

“Oh yeah. Four-hundred and forty - _christ, kid,_ ” Tony has to stop for a moment, Peter’s clever hands have already worked their way inside his pants. “ - forty-four horsepower, V6 biturbo engine.”

“Mmm, keep going,” Peter murmurs.

Tony casts around, trying to remember the specs. “Zero to sixty in three - ”

Peter licks his way up Tony’s throat.

“- three point eight seconds.”

“That’s pretty fast.”

“It’s not bad," Tony concedes. "You know, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

The car turns, and Tony grabs onto Peter’s thighs to steady him, not that the kid really needs the help. The next few minutes are a blur of the soft rise and fall of the engine as they accelerate and decelerate through the city streets, Peter’s lips and tongue against his neck, and the smell of fine Nappa leather seats.

Tony comes before he can remember anything else about the damn car. He drags his mouth across Peter’s cheek, plants a kiss on his temple. 

“So, just to be clear, that means you like it, right?”

 

* * *


End file.
